disneycrossyroadfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ice Bear Phantom/Idea: Mystery Missions
'Note: I plan to add show and hide options for the lists, but, until I figure out the coding, it will be a simple list. Sorry for any inconvenience. ' 'Also note: This an ''idea, ''not something in the real game. Lots of fanon wikis have received this kind of complaint and I just want to let people know. ' What are Mystery Missions? Mystery Missions are a new form of Daily Missions, running alongside the standard missions. The player is given 3 quests. However, instead of being told what character to use, the player must choose a character that matches the criteria given in the quest (for example a quest might ask the player to hop on a certain amount of lilypads with 'someone in red'. The player must choose a character that has the color red on them such as Red Coat Henry Turner to complete the task.) Some are more obvious than others. Mystery Missions take on the original Daily Missions format used prior to the Moana Update (the player does not need to tap a play button to have their actions counted towards the total). By completing a Mystery Mission, the player will be rewarded with a higher level prize than that of a Daily Mission. By completing at least one Mystery Mission each day, the player will earn a stamp. When they earn 6 stamps, they will be rewarded with a Mystery Box character. What are Mystery Box Characters? A Mystery Box character is a special character earned from completing six Mystery Missions. They come in white, red, blue, and magenta, carrying a Classic, Rare, Epic, or Enchanted character. Mystery Boxes go simply by the name Mystery Box before they are burst open. If a Box has a rarity of Rare or above, it will have the description "It's waiting to burst!". The player can play as the Mystery Box from its own tab on the character select. It will play in a Mickey Mouse and Friends style world with no Top Score slot. Mystery Boxes can be saved for later by not playing as them. In order to burst the Mystery Box, the Box must slam into or be hit by a vehicle. All other death methods will not burst the Mystery Box. After the Box is burst, the player will be rewarded with a new exclusive character based on the Box's rarity. Once a Box is burst, it can not be played with again. Mystery Missions and Character Options Characters are listed from Wreck-it-Ralph to the latest world. _______________ with someone in red. *Cupcake Ralph *Santa Ralph *Calhoun *Gift Giver Calhoun *King Candy *Christmas Grouch King Candy *Cybug King Candy *Turbo *Candy Cane Sour Bill *Jubileena *Anger *New Year's 2017 Anger *Dog's Anger *Cat's Anger *Jangles *Mother Gothel *Captain of the Guard *The King *Yokai *Baymax Super Suit *Flower Mane Simba *Adult Simba *Mufasa *Pumbaa *Grub *The Orator *Spider *Jessie (not available for logs or lilypads) *The Prospector (not available for logs or lilypads) *Santa Hat Rex (not available for logs or lilypads) *Mickey *Holiday Mickey *Earth Day Mickey *Polka Dot Minnie *Holiday Minnie *Nutcracker Goofy *Detective Casey *Christmas Clawhauser *Gazelle *Alice Kingsleigh *Red Queen *Jacques *Holiday Philip Sherman *Red Coat Henry Turner *Mullroy *The Redhead *Santa Sulley *Flint *Fungus *Abu *Elephant Abu *Jafar *Iago *Prince Achmed *Jester Sultan *Red Dress Jasmine *Santa Jack *Sally *Santa Claus *Lock *Melting Man *Devil *Moana *Chief Tui *Kakamora Chief *Lunar New Year 2017 Fa Mulan *Mushu *Lunar New Year 2017 Mushu *Falcon Rider Mushu *Stone Dragon Mushu *Captain Li Shang *Lunar New Year 2017 Li Shang *Yao *Concubine Yao *General Li *Mr. Incredible *Mrs. Incredible *Dash *Violet *Jack-Jack *Winter Coat Belle *The Rose *Gaston *War Hero Gaston *Lilo *Space Suit Stitch *Ice Cream Man _______________ with someone in blue. With someone in pink With someone in white With someone in brown With someone in orange With someone in dark colors With someone who likes coffee This quest is more specific. It specifically refers to two Monster's Inc. characters. *Flint *Mr. Waternoose With a dog This includes members of the dog family (such as foxes) *Dog's Anger *Dog's Fear *Dog's Disgust *Dog's Joy *Dog's Sadness *Caretaker and Dog *Slinky *Pluto *Reindeer Pluto *Fifi *Butch *Nick Wilde *Young Nick Wilde *Finnick *Elephant Finnick *Gideon *Gray *Akela *Raksha *Bayard *Prison Dog *Zero *Wolfman *Puppy FrouFrou *Stitch (inserted into list as a joke, referencing how he was initially thought to be a dog) Pick up __ desserts! Humans only! This quest is a little more obvious, as it narrows the quest's world down to Beauty and the Beast. *Belle *Winter Coat Belle *The Prince *The Enchantress *Human Lumiere *Human Cogsworth *Human Chip *Human Mrs. Potts *Maurice *Gaston *War Hero Gaston *LeFou *Human Plumette *Human Garderobe Category:Blog posts